This invention relates to the field of stamped substrates, and in particular to the fabrication and attachment of conductors to substrates which may then be used in a power distribution system for circuit board assemblies.
Appliances and other articles often use power distribution systems to deliver electrical power from power cords to the electrical components in the appliance. To accommodate the relatively high wattage which the power distribution systems carry, the conductors in such power distribution systems have to be relatively large. Because of the conductor size, assembly of such power distribution systems are often performed manually.
There are several problems associated with manual assembly of power distribution systems. First, the cost of manually assembling the power distribution systems is often as much as 20-30% of the total assembly cost. In addition, manual assembly of power distribution systems occasionally results in premature failure due to open or intermittent connections formed during assembly. For these reasons, it is desirable to automate as much of the assembly as possible.
One technique for automatic assembly of circuit board patterns is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,249. This patent discloses a three-step process for depositing conductive patterns on substrates. A die-blanking press is used to form and deposit a conductive pattern on a base material. The die-blanking operation is followed by a punching operation and a molding operation. The conductive pattern is bonded by an adhesive material deposited on the substrate or by using a separate molding operation.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved power distribution system for use in appliances and other articles which does not require adhesive bonding or molding to secure conductors to substrates.
In addition, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for automatically assembling power distribution systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a power distribution system that is reliable, relatively inexpensive, and simple to fabricate.
In general, the method of assembling a power distribution system according to the present invention comprises: locating a planar member proximate to the substrate upon which the power distribution system is to be assembled. A punch is then used to punch a planar member so as to form and attach the conductors of the power distribution system to the substrate by creating mechanical interference between the conductor and the substrate.